Orimura Ichika: Game On!
by Temairine
Summary: When Ichika was kidnapped during the second Mondo Grosso he hardly expected to find one of Tabane's old inventions in the storage room that served as his cell. He was even less prepared for the device to grant him the ability to use the IS - but at a price. Ichika's life is now a video game, with skills, statistics, level ups and all the chaos that comes with them! Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Orimura Ichika: Game On!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or settings, and I am making no money from the writing of this story.**

**Authors Note**

**I know... yet another video game fanfic. It's just an idea that has been kicking around for a while, and recently demanded to be written. **

**Please also note that this story will be AU, with significantly more IS cores in circulation – this will be explained in the first chapter. **

**A warning: This story will be rated T initially, but could possibly become M rated in the future**

**Last but not least I am looking for a beta for this story; it will most likely need one in order to be continued.**

A small trickle of light illuminated the room I was held prisoner in. Unfortunately for me it came from the small slit that I suppose was meant to double as a window. I had already investigated it, standing on a pile of crates that I had laboriously pushed together. But it was pointless. I could barely fit my hand through the gap, thus rendering that plan of escape redundant. For a few minutes I stood and peered around though that gap, but all I could see was an old boarded up corridor – the light came from a solitary bulb hanging lopsidedly from the ceiling.

I felt weak, weak that I had let myself be kidnapped. Had I been stronger then Chifuyu-nee would not be in this position. My mind drifted back to the time of my abduction, when masked men had burst into my house. I had not noticed them until it was far too late for me to fight back. I had been completely absorbed in watching Chifuyu-nee's progress in the Mondo Grosso. In particular the few words I had heard as the chloroformed cloth had been held over my face haunted my memory.

"Are you sure this'll work boss?"

"It had better. I've got a fortune on Orimura Chifuyu losing the Mondo Grosso. Damn bitch, what kind of monster is she. How can she beat them all so quickly? Huh. Guess some people are just inhuman..." Then I was quickly swallowed up by the blackness and my recollection grew hazy. So instead I clung to those few words, and my resulting surge of emotion.

Apart from the insult to Chifuyu-nee, which was unbearable enough on its own, the conclusion those words made was devastating. I had been taken as leverage to ensure that my sister would not win the Mondo Grosso for the second time. At a time like this I almost for a moment wished that Chifuyu-nee did not care for me quite so much. Because I already knew what would happen. She had already sacrificed so much to raise me after our parents had abandoned us. She would sacrifice her place in the Mondo Grosso in order to protect me.

The Mondo Grosso was effectively an international competition using the mecha known as Infinite Stratos, or IS for short. Amazing but deadly, the IS was more powerful than any current weapon in production – as shown by the destruction of thousands of missiles in the White Knight Incident! Every country wished to possess such power, but to ensure peace Tabane-nee created the Core Synthesizers, and gave one to each country.

The Core Synthesizers produced a certain amount of IS cores per year, of random quality. To keep the status quo each country's Core Synthesizers produced the number of cores per year that Tabane-nee had set. Since they were highly volatile machines, to examine them inevitably led to various parts being damaged, this in turn affected the quality and quantity of cores produced. This was all knowledge that I had gleaned from the newspapers, the Shinonono family had left their home to a more protected area. I still felt a pang of loneliness when I remembered Houki.

Even thinking about the past had failed to distract me from the situation at hand. I had never felt so low. I knew, had always known, that Chifuyu-nee was in a different league to me, who could not compare with her brilliance. But I had been content to watch her shine, and to cheer her on from the sidelines. This however was intolerable. I was no longer a support for my nee-san; I was now a burden – a weight around her neck holding her back from achieving her potential. Tears started to form in my eyes; I couldn't even escape from a locked room.

Once again I glanced around the room, which was unsurprisingly empty from everything except the crates which I was currently slumped against. Moving the crates to this position had taken almost all of my strength, and lifting them into a climbable stack had sapped the remainder of it. They had been really heavy... too heavy in fact!

With a burst of energy I quickly undid my work and soon had the crates arranged haphazardly around me. My fingernails broke, and my hands bled as I forced the nailed down lid of a crate off with my bare hands. There was nothing inside, but I persevered. There must be something useful in one of the crates – there just had to be!

Crate one contained some strange metal contraptions that were far too heavy for me to lift. And so there went my plan of fighting back against my kidnappers. The second crate contained documents, and the third contained what turned out to be paintings wrapped in oilcloth. I was breathing heavily when I approached crate number 4, drained from my exertion so far. My sincere mental thanks went to Houki and the Shinonono Dojo for their kendo training. Seems like all that endurance work paid off.

Upon breaking open the crate I was surprised to see a small black box contained inside. As I reached out and picked it up glowing lines began to trace the surface, centring on a single point. What could this be... it was not an IS core, or if it was it had an extremely strange design. I had had the chance to see cores one day when I accompanied Chifuyu-nee to a research lab; they were similar in their appearance and all took the form of a black box. Yet despite the similarities in their looks they felt completely different. A core, at least to me emanated a foreign power that I could not quite comprehend. This however was taking power into itself.

My thoughts came to an abrupt halt when a hologram was beamed from the side of the cube. I recognized the person immediately... but Tabane-nee? Why was Tabane-nee's image being used? Her rabbit ears twitched as she began to speak.

"Hello, this is everyone's favourite genius, the one... the only... Shinonono Tabane! Congratulations for reaching this message – I included it when I built this thing – but I never could quite get it to work. Ah, the mind of a genius is truly hard to fathom... So welcome whoever you are to the Alternate Reality Ultimate Simulator! Or you can call it ARUS for short. Have fun!"

I groaned in disappointment. For a moment I had thought that Tabane-nee had found me and was going to tell me that everything would be alright. That hope was now crushed. Then the light flared again...

**ANAYLSIS: COMPLETE**

**CONFIGURING DATA...**

**DATA CONFIRMED**

What was going on!? The light was stronger than before, and the box was growing painfully hot. I tried to drop it: but I couldn't! I tried shaking it off, but the cube remained firm...

**INITIALISING INSTALLATION TO SUBJECT**

**SUBJECT CONFIRMED: ORIMURA ICHIKA**

What was this thing going to do to me? Tabane-nee you are not getting a birthday present from me next year. The thought made me laugh for some reason. The laugh quickly turned into a hysterical cackle as the pain began to reach newer, more agonising levels.

**INSTALLATION TAKING PLACE...**

As if the pain in my hand was not bad enough on its own, it had started to spread throughout my body. White hot fire lanced through my veins and I gasped as the breath was knocked out of me. Just as I was about to pass out, some different words appeared.

**INSTALLATION: COMPLETE**

I lay on the floor for a few minutes as the pain subsided. When I no longer felt like I was going mad I slowly and shakily got to my feet. But a quick glance told me that I was in a different room, or location at any rate, which consisted of plain whiteness. A luminous screen was in front of me, with the same style of glowing words on it as the cube had projected.

**ORIMURA ICHIKA: WELCOME TO ARUS**

**Welcome to ARUS Orimura Ichika. You have accessed the Alternate Reality Ultimate Simulator: IS version. ARUS has been designed to nurture and train IS pilots. You are Pilot 1: Orimura Ichika**

What was going on? I'm not a girl, so how could an IS training simulator affect me...

**NOTICE: Application is in beta testing stage: Death or in-game failure may lead to, but is not limited to... brain damage, cardiac arrest and loss of limb and/or life.**

This was not good. Not good at all. If I didn't play this game – and win – I could end up with brain damage?! I had probably better focus. Take deep breaths and focus. You will only be even more of a burden to Chifuyu-nee if you break now.

**QUESTION 1!**

**How SPECIAL are you?**

**TUTORIAL: Welcome to the SPECIAL screen, which contains your Primary Attributes. The higher your stat number is, the better you are in that area.**

**CONTINUE?**

YES  
NO

What other choice did I have? Stuck in a room like this, all I wanted was to get out of here as soon as possible. I quickly pressed the yes button, hopeful that I would get out of here soon. But why did I have this strange feeling, for some reason I felt like I was digging myself into an ever deeper hole...

**You have (10) Stat points to spend**

**S is for STRENGTH**

**Strength is a measure of your raw physical power. It affects the following skills: Melee Weapons, Shields, and Energy.**

**Your current Strength value is 5**

This was appearing more and more like a video game by the minute. IS training simulator my foot – this was more like a death trap. Why did I not learn my lesson from the time Tabane-nee tried to fix the washing line! That was a disaster. Okay, so it wasn't for Tabane-nee, after all a theme park paid her a lot of money to use the design as the basis for a rollercoaster – but still! Being launched across the back garden at super speed was not fun in the least. It took me at least a year to be able to enjoy rollercoaster's again.

Childhood traumas aside, I just did not get this situation at all... It was probably just a mini game thing that she was making, so I eventually managed to reach a decision. I would play through until I finished this things tutorial, and exit afterwards. The game had said nothing about exiting leading to dangerous conditions, just failure. Good thinking me... there is almost always a loophole somewhere. Video games these days really are getting immersive though...

Or rather Tabane-nee wants video games to be more immersive. It's easy for her though; she's a genius and has never failed to beat me at any video game I can think of. From fighting games to chess she has always emerged victorious. A new and rather worrying thought came to my mind. Just great, knowing Tabane-nee the game was probably impossible difficulty. No! I could not think like that! Take deep breaths and calm down. I will survive this tutorial, no matter what. Then get out of here ASAP.

Since I did not want to allocate all of my points at once without having seen all of the possibilities I pressed the forward arrow. This was obviously not because I wanted to play the game though, I just wanted to beat the tutorial quickly and get back to attempting escape. My life sucks... I am actually looking forward to going back to being a prisoner!

**P is for PERCEPTION**

**Perception is your general awareness of your surroundings, your attention to detail and your ability to understand people's feelings. It affects the following skills: Ranged Weapons, Explosives, and Lock-picking. **

**Your current Perception value is 1**

This was unusual; the game seemed to have adjusted itself to me. Logically speaking that was the only way to explain the discrepancy in the levels of the starting stats. Thinking back one of the messages that had popped up before I came here said something about analysis. I just cannot remember exactly what. I felt a sheepish grin appear on my face – Chifuyu-nee had always been commenting on how I should be more alert and keep an eye out for things. Still, this devices assessment of me was clearly incorrect; I was not quite that bad at perceiving things, at least I hope! Making a mental note to prove the low score wrong sometime I then went on to the next stat.

**E is for ENDURANCE**

**Endurance is your health, in both mental and physical areas. It affects the following skills: Unarmed Combat, and Willpower.**

**Your current Endurance value is 7**

That was probably right. I can remember Rin scolding me for never getting unwell. I had always been rather healthy for a child, and only rarely got a cold. To make matters worse – from Rin's perspective – was the fact that everyone else would be in bed feeling awful and I would be sneezing, but otherwise unaffected. Pressing the arrow button again I saw that the next in line was Charisma.

**C is for CHARISMA**

**Charisma is your overall attractiveness and your ability to express yourself in the manner of your choosing, whether it is charming others... or intimidating them. It affects the following skills: Negotiation, Speech, and Presence.**

**Your current Charisma value is 6**

Huh? I am that likeable. That's kind of strange... most of the girls in my class avoid me and get bothered when I approach them. The boys don't seem to like the girls acting like that; they're always muttering under their breath and glaring at me. I tried to ask a girl what the matter was but I only made the situation worse. She fainted for your information. When I pressed the forwards button once more Intelligence appeared.

**I is for INTELLIGENCE**

**Intelligence is your cleverness and curiosity about the world and your skill at problem solving. It affects the following skills: Science, Medicine, Mechanics, and Knowledge.**

**Your current Intelligence value is 5**

Hmm, not a good number and yet not bad either– it was exactly in the middle, just like my exam scores at school. It's become something of a running joke among the teachers that I always rank in the centre. I sigh... at least it's not another 1. I bump into the screen, hear a beep and quickly look at the screen once more, to find that it is now showing Agility.

**A is for AGILITY**

**Agility is your quickness, and your dexterity. It affects the following skills: Stealth, Mid-Ranged Weapons, and Reflexes.**

**Your current Agility value is 6**

I really was turning out to be a rather average person, well except for my horrendous perception score – and the less said about that the better. Still, I could not help imagining what Chifuyu-nee's scores would be. She would probably score perfect tens in every category – even charisma; she had always had a lot of fans. Speaking of Chifuyu-nee why was I wasting so much time on this silly game! I should be in the real world, trying to escape. Damn, knowing my luck my body would be laying there on the floor while my head was in this imaginary ARUS world thing... Coincidentally, luck was the final stat, but before I could look at it closer a message appeared.

**HINT: While in character creation stage time is effectively paused!**

Trust Tabane-nee to do something as epic as stopping time, and use it to play games. And no, I am not being sarcastic, that sounds exactly like her! Anyway, now that I know that time is not a constraint I turn to look at the luck stat. I hope this comes to an end sometime soon... I also hope that I will make it though all of this alive. Unharmed would be ideal, but I've sort of given up hope for that goal. I should probably focus on something actually achievable.

**L is for LUCK**

**Luck determines how often good things happen, how often bad things happen – and how extreme these happenings are. The skill it affects is Fate.**

**Your current Luck value is 5**

How on earth did they calculate how lucky I was? I mean, I could understand things like strength and endurance being possible to measure, but how on earth did the game decide my luck? This really, really did not make sense. And what exactly were these skills – so far they had been mentioned after each stat, yet I had been told nothing about them. Since by this time I had apparently come to the end of stage 1 I was greeted with a summary of my stats, and reminded once again that I still had points to assign.

**Strength: 5**

**Perception: 1**

**Endurance: 7**

**Charisma: 6**

**Intelligence: 5**

**Agility: 6**

**Luck: 5**

**Stat Points to Assign (10)**

Alright, here my video gaming skills, honed by years of playing them with Dan, would shine. I quickly placed four points in perception, bringing it up to an average score of five. Intelligence apparently helped solve problems so I put another three points into it – maybe it would help me figure a way out of the game. Since I had three points left I put one in endurance to increase my health. The next went to agility which would hopefully give me an edge when it came to dodging attacks. The last one went to strength – goodness knows I would need it to get through this.

These are your final SPECIAL scores

**Strength: 6**

**Perception: 5**

**Endurance: 8**

**Charisma: 6**

**Intelligence: 8**

**Agility: 7**

**Luck: 5**

**CONFIRM**

**YES  
NO**

Strangely enough, when I pressed the confirm button, lights began to swirl around me. I tensed, anticipating more of the pain from earlier, but it never came. Instead I felt oddly refreshed and clearheaded. Almost as if this game really was real. But that would be ridiculous. Then again the situation that I was in was already pretty ridiculous.

**So what do you think of the story? It's my first time writing a male character so any constructive advice/criticism would be appreciated. Should I continue it?**

**At any rate thank you very much for reading and I hope that you enjoyed it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Orimura Ichika: Game On!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or settings, and I am making no money from the writing of this story.**

**Authors Note**

**Thank you everyone – 8 reviews in 24 hours for a first chapter! Thanks everyone! Normally I would work on another fanfiction (I usually work on them on a rotation basis), but the reviews really inspired me... and so here is chapter 2! It has a bit of focus on background info, but I promise action in the next one... Also slight change to the stats since it was correctly pointed out that I had failed to account for 1 point.**

**Ichika's Current Stats**

**Strength: 6  
Perception: 5  
Endurance: 8  
Charisma: 6  
Intelligence: 8  
Agility: 7  
Luck: 5**

The lights cleared around me, leaving me dazed from their sheer brightness. The empty room I appeared to be in was the same as before, it was only the screen in front of me that had changed. Rather ominously there was a new message on it. Is this numb feeling normal? I am probably in shock, knowing my luck. Though considering the situation I am in I have to admit surprise that it was not at the same level that my perception apparently is – 1!

**QUESTION 2!**

**Are you Skilful or Stupid?**

**TUTORIAL: Welcome to the Skills screen, which contains your Secondary Attributes. Once again the higher your skill number is, the better you are in that area. All secondary attributes receive a bonus from their respective primary attribute. This is equal to double the score of the primary attribute, which is then added to the secondary for the players final score in that skill.**

**CONTINUE?**

YES  
NO

This is getting annoying. Why do they keep on asking me yes or no when I clearly do not have a choice in the matter! Tabane-nee why didn't you include an exit button? It would have been a big help... Still, since I had no choice in the matter I hit the yes button. It hurt. What kind of material was this thing? As the screen changed, thankfully no blinding lights this time, I found myself in front of a list of what I could only assume to be skills.

**SKILLS**

**You have (28) skill points to spend**

**Fate - 40  
Energy - 24  
Explosives - 12  
Knowledge - 19  
Lock-picking - 13  
Mechanics - 9  
Medicine - 5  
Melee Weapons -23  
Mid-Ranged Weapons - 13  
Negotiation - 10  
Presence - 12  
Ranged Weapons - 10  
Reflexes - 22  
Science - 17  
Shielding - 5  
Speech - 16  
Stealth - 13  
Unarmed - 20  
Willpower - 21**

**HINT: The maximum score for each Skill is 200**

**TUTORIAL: Tap on a skill to receive more information on it **

Is this based on me as well? It probably is, knowing Tabane-nee and her inventions. Not to mention that they matched that special thing to me – so why not this as well. Apparently my best skill is Fate? What kind of skill is fate?

**Fate**

**Fate is the measure of how important your character is in the game. This affects how often quests become available, and unlocks more important events for the character to participate in, and learn from. A warning though, these may be good or bad in nature.**

What kind of skill is that?! One that gets you into danger!? Tabane-nee, you've gotten it all wrong. Being dragged into dangerous and life threatening situations is a BURDEN! It is not nice. It is not thrilling and neither is it interesting! That is one skill that can stay as is. Actually, is there any way to lower skills...?

**TUTORIAL: Skills may not be decreased**

Well nice day to you to. Wonderful weather isn't it? Oh wait... I don't know what the weather is because I'm stuck in a box talking to a computer screen! And I am in a life or death situation and according to the computer screen thing; my best talent is finding myself in these situations! If energy is anything like this then I am going to go crazy.

**Energy**

**Energy is a measure of the maximum that your character can do. This affects not only your total stamina points, but also the success of extreme physical actions. An example of this would be if you have the power left to climb a sheer cliff and then pull yourself over the edge.**

Okay, that sounds useful. Or at least it would be in a physical fighting game. Being able to run is not the best in a shooting game. What type of game is this anyway? Oh no... If this is an IS training simulator game, or whatever ARUS actually stands for, will I have to face an Infinite Stratos. I'm pretty sure I'm doomed. I guess I'll just have to hope for the best, and for no actual IS until I find a point I can exit at.

**Explosives**

**The explosives skill is a measure of your skill with volatile materials that are prone to blowing up. This affects activation, disarming and detection of such substances, or creations made with such substances.**

Again, could be useful, but since I only have a score of twelve here I would not be able to use it properly – no matter how many points I put in. After all IS explosive weapons are far too powerful for someone without an IS to dismantle. The detection is intriguing though. If there are explosive traps then knowledge on how to find (and so avoid) them would be incredibly useful.

**Knowledge**

**Knowledge is a measure of how much you know and can recall with confidence. It affects your memory as well. Knowledge covers a wide range of information, from international news, to Japanese history.**

Not useful at all in a situation like this. Unless there is a general knowledge quiz in the game, with would not be good. I'm still not putting any points into it. Despite the fact that I may remember an important, and useful fact, the chance of that happening is so unlikely that it is borderline impossible. Hopefully there will be a useful skill soon.

**Lock-picking**

**Lock-picking is a measure of how good you are at breaking into sealed or locked objects. This applies to doors, chests and to hot wiring a car. Basically it's any activity where you would otherwise require a key.**

Finally there is a skill with something which might come in handy in this game. If I could pick locks then I could possibly avoid combat and just get through the tutorial. That is, if the tutorial has doors to the next level. Oh! Since this game is a tutorial it will probably show me the basics. Then, if it a real life simulation I will learn how to pick real locks when I exit the game – so I'll be able to break out of the cell! Sometimes I fell like such a genius. Chifuyu-nee is usually around to snap me out of it though. Apparently one Tabane-nee is plenty.

**Mechanics**

**Mechanics is a measure of your engineering skill with all metal contraptions, from remote control cars to the Infinite Stratos itself. This includes assembly and dismantling said contraptions, as well as the repair or creation of such items.**

Mechanics seems to be of limited use, but not a bad overall skill. At least, not when compared to some of the others. I wonder what level I would have to be at for an accurate analysis of an IS. It's a long shot, but I cannot really afford to take the risk. I am trying to get through the tutorial, not win this game – and it seems like the sort of thing that a tutorial might include. I think. Ugh, I wish I played more games with Dan.

**Medicine**

**Medicine is a measure of how well you heal, and of how well you may heal other living things. This ranges from battlefront injuries to measles to the common cold. Please note that in many cases medical/other supplies will be required to complete treatment.**

Battlefront injuries - that does not sound promising... Go easy on me tutorial. I'm not picking this skill as a priority, hopefully because of the fact that, in my experience with games you tend to find healing stuff by looting a defeated enemy. And I do not plan to defeat any enemies, particularly not ones armed with IS! Avoidance is the key.

**Melee Weapons**

**The melee weapons skill is a measure of how well you wield close quarter combat weapons in a close quarter combat situation. This includes swords, axes and daggers. Please note that penalties will be applied should a long distance weapon be used in melee combat – such as blocking a sword strike with your rifle. Similarly there will be penalties should you use a close quarter combat weapon in ranged fighting – such as throwing a sword at the enemy.**

This is apparently one of my better skills. No surprise really, I do study kendo a lot with Houki at the dojo. I probably should put some points here, even if I don't intend to fight, I need to at least have a method of defence – and what better defence than something that I am already comparatively good at?

**Mid-Ranged Weapons**

**The mid-ranged weapons skill is a measure of your talent with weapons that maintain a distance between the attacker and defender, while remaining in full control of the player. Examples of mid-ranged weapons include the kusarigama (a sickle on a chain), spears and whips. The same as for melee weapons, penalties will apply for impractical use in combat.**

I would be better off by far investing in melee weapons, if only because I have experience with them and therefore have a higher score by ten points. Ten points might be small but I am, quite literally, fighting for my life here – so every point counts.

**Negotiation**

**Negotiation is a measure of your skill in diplomacy and compromise, and can be used to write the Alaska Treaty, or simply to choose which childhood friend will sleep in the same room as you. While the negotiation skill will not make everybody happy, it will lessen the tension – and the resulting fallout of such tension.**

That skill is useless. I will never be involved with the IS to any further extent than I am now. And when would I have to choose between two childhood friends? I really only have two friends right now – Gotonda Dan and Mitarashi Kazuma, and we are all boys! Boys don't have sleepovers! And Dan and Kazuma would never fight over roommates; we'd just draw straws or something – if we even fought in the first place!

**Presence**

**Presence is a measure of the aura you exude without speaking. This skill may be used to intimidate as well as to invoke awe or admiration in others, however not all people will be affected equally. Some people will be susceptible while some will be resistant.**

This is yet another useless skill, and one that has no use in a combat game at that. Why would my presence matter when I'm fighting for my life? I'll skip to the next skill, which hopefully is something that will give me an advantage. So far the only good skills have really been lock-picking and melee weapons.

**Ranged Weapons**

**Ranged weapons are designed for long distance combat – whether it is through modern guns or the more archaic bow and arrows – or even shuriken! Ranged weapons are generally weaker than their closer ranged counterparts, but have the advantage of allowing the opponent limited retaliation chances. Once again, penalties apply when impractical usage occurs in combat.**

I expected this skill to show up eventually, after melee and mid-range weapons appeared then long range was a given. This was potentially a deadly skill in an enemies hands – particularly an enemy with a gun, IS or no! If it would help me avoid long range attacks it would be ideal, but since it doesn't appear to I guess that it is a pass for the time being.

**Reflexes**

**Reflexes are a measure of your mental and physical response speed to stimulus. Mental stimulus might be an interrogation, requiring you to think fast. Physical stimulus could be dropping to the ground upon hearing a gun being fired. The reflexes skill also speeds up your recovery time if you are caught off guard.**

Finally! At long last there was a survival skill... and I already had a decent score in it! This is one skill that is a winner. Ah, such a rush of confidence. I actually feel like I might stand a chance of my body being intact when I get out of here.

**Science**

**Science is a measure of your skill with experimenting and the materials required for it. The science skill is one of the most versatile talents at your disposal, and it may be used to create different types of bombs, poisons and acids. On the other hand it is the skill which allows the player to identify, create and use medicinal substances and stimulants.**

Stimulants, you have to be kidding me! This game allows you to take drugs? This game allows you to make drugs?! No, no, no, no, no I am not being a drug dealer! Chifuyu-nee will kill me when I get out of this mess – twice... One time will be for getting involved in this game in the first place, and the second will be for getting involved with drugs. Okay, I've decided. All suspicious looking substances are to be avoided like the plague. No exceptions!

**Shielding**

**Shielding is a measure of your skill at defending yourself against physical attacks which connect. Shielding applies to defences all types of attack, from the Infinite Stratos' Absolute Barrier to the shields that knights used to carry. Armour and your skill at wearing/using its various forms also will fall within the shielding skills category.**

This could be useful, but reflexes would still probably be the better choice. After all I am currently wearing shorts and a t-shirt, which I am pretty sure is not going to be very good armour. So the best policy for me as I am now would be to avoid getting hit in the first place. I might save a few points for this though, just in case.

**Speech**

**Speech is a measure of your persuasiveness. Unlike negotiate, speech is the direct effect you have on another person, and the effectiveness of any lies or compliments you may tell them. An example of this in action would be concealing the fact that your male roommate is actually a girl from the rest of the school.**

Okay, that example was pretty weird, as well as being oddly specific. And the skill has no practical application. In all of my years I have never been able to hide anything from Chifuyu-nee, not one. Seriously, she guesses it every time – even her birthday presents. So no, even though my speech is at an alright level I have no desire to improve it further.

**Stealth**

**Stealth is a measure of your ability to hide physical things from others, whether it is yourself sneaking around after dark, or attempting to hide your sister's birthday present behind your back. Certain conditions such as darkness give a bonus to your stealth skill, while others such as a gravel path will provide a penalty.**

Seriously, game, give me some credit here. I would never, ever be foolish enough to hide Chifuyu-nee's birthday present behind my back. I suppose I am still in shock, because normally a game which reads my mind and mentions it in the skill description section would be pretty disturbing.

**Unarmed**

**Unarmed is a measure of your fighting skill without a weapon. Most martial arts will fall under this category, such as, karate, judo and aikido. This fighting style is characterised by its high speed and low defence against weapons.**

Finally, a fighting style I can use. I would prefer to have a shinai or boken with me, but I suppose that fist fighting will have to do for now. I don't like the low defence against weapons bit though. With any luck I won't run in to an armed opponent. Maybe I should have spent a point or two on luck instead...

**Willpower**

**Willpower is a measure of your strength of mind. With a high willpower you will have strong convictions and will have a higher standing within your chosen faction. The penalty though, is that you will find it harder to change factions due to those convictions.**

The end... the end is in sight! How many of those skills were there? Thank kami that willpower seems to be the last one. Alright! It is time for point distribution: survival style. Ten points will go to reflexes and lock-picking, to help me dodge attacks and escape respectively. The remaining eight will go on unarmed, just in case of emergency. I don't even want to think about what that kind of emergency might consist of but it is best to be prepared.

**ARE THESE YOUR FINAL SKILLS**

**YES**

**NO**

I look around, pinch myself in case this is a dream (unfortunately not) before finally pressing the yes button. The swirl of lights that brought me here spins around me once more and I find myself... in the same room I was held prisoner in before? Did the game malfunction or something? Where did that black cube thing go? Am I brain damaged? Do I have any missing limbs? I need some help here! And then a help menu comes up in front of me, smacks me in the face and I black out once more...

**Authors End Note**

**So, yeah – what do you think of the continuation... Did you like it? Hate it? Thanks for reading; I hope you found it entertaining. As usual reviews are a major source of fuel for writers like me so any constructive help and feedback would be wonderful! I still need a beta though...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Orimura Ichika: Game On!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or settings, and I am making no money from the writing of this story.**

**Authors Note**

**Thank you everyone – 25 reviews in total! Thanks everyone! If I am getting this much feedback, well... motivation levels will soar and chapters will be completed sooner – hint... This chapter is the last one before a time-skip to IS Academy. A beta would be very welcome as well for future chapters!**

**Ichika's Current Stats**

**Strength: 6  
Perception: 5  
Endurance: 8  
Charisma: 6  
Intelligence: 8  
Agility: 7  
Luck: 5**

**Fate - 50  
Energy - 36  
Explosives - 22  
Knowledge - 35  
Lock-picking - 33  
Mechanics - 25  
Medicine - 21  
Melee Weapons -35  
Mid-Ranged Weapons - 27  
Negotiation - 22  
Presence - 24  
Ranged Weapons - 20  
Reflexes - 46  
Science – 33  
Shielding - 17  
Speech - 28  
Stealth - 27  
Unarmed - 46  
Willpower – 37**

Well my stats have increased a lot more than I expected. Those points I put into S.P.E.C.I.A.L really paid off. I just wish that fate was not my highest skill once more. Maybe if I had a lower Fate score I wouldn't be in this extremely dangerous situation. Speaking of danger, is my body actually still alright?

Okay... all limbs intact... check. No permanent disfigurements... check. Is my sanity still around... not too sure about that? Maybe I should ask a professional, except that I would probably be considered mad. So the professional would have to be someone I can trust. And the only professional I can trust is Tabane-nee. Tabane-nee's definition of sanity however is somewhat irregular. Note also that Tabane-nee got me into this mess – well at least some of this. Conclusion: I will never tell a soul about this. The fact of which is probably inevitable, after all dead men tell no tales.

Glancing around the room, it is exactly as it was before, with the sole exception of a missing invention. But it is different somehow at the same time. It takes me a minute or two to adjust but eventually I realise that somehow things are glowing? The crates and the door are emitting a dim light. The metal pipes in the box I opened earlier are one source of the mysterious light. I can't stop myself reaching down and touching one.

**Weapon: Metal Pipe: Prerequisites – 7 Strength points, 45 Melee Weapons Skill**

**TUTORIAL: You have found a weapon!**

**Weapons may be bought from others, looted, stolen or created. Each weapon will have requirements for its use, which must be fulfilled.**

Okay, so I have found a weapon that I cannot use. A quick attempt to lift it results in failure, and since I have no desire to risk a strained muscle in my back I give up. Walking over to the door brings up another message.

**Lock: Difficulty Level: 5**

**TUTORIAL: You have found a lock!**

**Locks may be unlocked with either a key or more often with a lock pick. Each time that you pick a lock you will be rewarded with XP equal to the locks difficulty level. Lock picks are compulsory to open a door in the absence of a key.**

Thank you kami, so much. Finally something is going right! I was right to put those extra points into lock-picking. Now, where is a lock pick...? KAMI you utter sadist! Why, why, why would you put me in a locked room without a lock pick? Do you enjoy granting hope only to crush it? I might as well hammer the door with one of the planks I pried loose... That actually might be a good idea though.

No, a better idea has just occurred. Just because the protagonist is in a game is handed lock-picks at the start does not mean that that is the only way to get them. Now if I recall, that plank had a nail sticking out of it. If I could get it out of the wood then it might make an acceptable alternative.

My nails will hate me for the next few days, but I now am in possession of one rusty nail, which apparently has other uses, at least according t o the screen.

**Weapon: Rusty Nail: Uses: Ammunition, Lock-pick, Mechanical Tool**

So apart from the rather scary thought that I will be facing not only fully grown professional thugs, but professional thugs armed with nail guns that was actually useful. The only thing that worries me is that despite the extra points, I have no idea on how to pick a lock.

Just calm down, approach door and listen to see if there is anyone outside. Running into a thug with a nail gun mid escape would not be ideal. Carefully I insert the nail.

**Lock-picking Skill Check: 33/5: Chance of Success: 100%: SUCCESS: +5XP**

Well, that was anti-climatic, and somewhat disappointing. I was beginning to regret putting all those points in lock-picking earlier if it was this simple to unlock them. Still holding my rusty nail I crept along a shadowy corridor. The warehouse appeared to be deserted for the most part, the only parts that were lit contained guards. Unfortunately those guards were what stood between me and the exit. Stealth was looking like a much better alternative right now.

So after a few minutes deliberation I had come up with three possible ideas for escaping. Idea number one was to find a phone, and make contact with Chifuyu-nee. But if that happened she would come to save me, regardless of where she was, and what she was doing. And I knew for a fact that she would not care a bit about any broken laws. I did though; I didn't want to see my only family, my most important person suffering because of my weakness. That ruled idea one out.

Idea two was the most logical, but also the most dangerous. Sneaking out would avoid conflict, and allow me to contact the police quickly to reassure Chifuyu-nee that I was well. That this was not an option was directly due to my stupidity. I really should have put points into stealth; I might have stood a chance then. As it was I had several near misses: poorly concealing my body in the shadows as a flashlight passed, and... It just wasn't worth the risk.

That left option 3, the craziest most impossible idea that I had discounted due to the fact that not only was it violent, but it was also risky. It was just not quite as risky as idea two, if my suspicions were correct. Retracing my footsteps in the dust – I really needed to work on covering my tracks – I went to yet another room filled with crates. Thinking hard, I tested several bags before deciding on several.

There was a place where light met shadows, a junction of sorts between where the thugs were watching what appeared to be the Mondo Grosso on the television. That place had an old stepladder, hidden for the most part behind several boxes, which I was currently sitting on, waiting with my bags. Soon a single figures shadow appeared - he would round the corner soon. I braced myself, and then jumped.

**Reflexes Skill Check: 46/35: SUCCESS +25XP**

As I fell I reached out and managed to loop the bag over his head, temporarily blinding him. Normally this would have stopped him for a few seconds at most. If this was most bags, that is. But the bag was filled with cocaine, the very same cocaine that the gang had evidently been trafficking. He was still alive, and would recover, facts I knew from the boost to my Medicine skill. So I left him under some sack-cloth mumbling something about a pretty fairy, and seeing stars.

**Level 2 Thug Defeated: +50XP**

My stomach felt like it was tied up in knots, and only partially due to fear. The other emotion was, strangely enough, guilt. I had never hurt a person on purpose before, the only time I had ever even attacked someone was in kendo practice. I was running on pure adrenaline as I defeated another two men.

**Level 2 Thug Defeated: +50XP**

**Level 2 Thug Defeated: +50XP**

By this time the way to the room with the television in it was clear, for the moment at least. It was the final match of the Mondo Grosso, or at least it should have been. A female presenter stood, looking very nervously, attempting to buy time for whatever was delaying the match. I could guess the cause from the muffled thuds alone coming from behind the arena.

There was only one person I knew with that kind of raw strength and that was the same person whose voice cut through the crowd, cold rage lacing every syllable.

"Where is my brother?"

This was bad; as much as I wanted Chifuyu-nee to win and not be held back by me... hearing her worried made my decision for me. There was a mobile phone in one of the men's pockets, alongside a knife which I was able to use. I took it as a precaution while I dialled Chifuyu-nee's number, I was not fool enough to call the police, calling them would probably set off an alarm of some sort.

"Ichika, is that you?" My sister's voice came down the phone, and now that I was talking to her directly I could hear the urgency in her tone.

"Nee-san, I've been abducted, I'm in an old warehouse, and it's guarded. I've just managed to get a phone." I was slightly worried when the call cut off, but hearing Chifuyu-nee giving orders for the call to be traced was a relief. At least it was until my lifeline was cut. The phone is plucked from my hand and there is a very threatening aura behind me, and something cold poking into my back.

**TUTORIAL: Stealth Attacks can be used to incapacitate an opponent or hold them hostage!**

It would have been nice to know that earlier, before I have an unknown metal object held against me. I hope it's not a knife.

**Melee Weapons Skill Check: 35/25: SUCCESS: +5XP**

**Weapon Identified: Heavy Nail Gun: Add Gun to Codex?**

**YES  
NO**

A nail gun, I don't believe it. I am being held hostage by someone with a tool which is used to propel extra thick and sharp pieces of metal through solid objects. In this case I suppose I would be the solid object. This is not good. And that is an understatement.

"I don't know how you managed to escape, brat. I don't care either. Turn around slowly, hands where I can see them." I nod in agreement.

**Weapon added to Codex: Heavy Nail Gun**

**Heavy Nail Gun: A more powerful version of the Standard Nail Gun, what it lacks for speed it makes up for in firepower. It holds a maximum of 5 nails at a time.**

That might actually be useful to know. This person, I am assuming they are a man from the voice, has only got 5 shots before he will have to reload. Of course he might have a spare weapon, but anything that buys me some time is good, right? I just cannot die now. Not after everything Chifuyu-nee has sacrificed in order to raise me.

Slowly but surely I turn around, drawing my arm slightly backwards. The man is big, a whole lot bigger than me. Which is good for the technique that I have in mind right now, I suppose. It's time to see whether my unarmed skill is high enough. Just as I am almost face to face with the gun I abruptly head butt the thugs elbow.

**Unarmed Skill Check: 46/42: PASSED: +10XP**

That was a close shave, but it succeeded. The arm holding the gun wavers. I do not have the strength to win in a grappling fight, and allowing him space to shoot at me with a ranged weapon would be beyond stupid. So I take the course of action that Chifuyu-nee drilled into my head, always eliminate the greatest threat first. With those words echoing in my ears I grab the gun, pulling it so that the barrel goes over my shoulder.

I think the man is punching me, but my body is just not registering pain. My left eye is swollen and I am having difficulty seeing from it. But I only need to feel to carry put my plan. My finger finds his on the trigger and presses it quickly, repeatedly, a total of five times. The nails soar harmlessly over my shoulder, instead embedding into some unfortunate item of furniture.

Having robbed my assailant of his long range weapon I draw the knife that I had picked up earlier, a common make, much like the ones in the kitchen at home. My assailant is enraged by now, and I realise that I made a mistake. He can still use the nail gun – but as a blunt weapon! He approaches, muttering something that I cannot hear. The ringing in my ears is far too loud. With my last reserve of strength I dodge the first blow then trip him as he lunges.

The sound he makes when he falls dominates the room, his presence however does not. A powerful aura fills the area as a fiery angel descends from the sky. She came... Chifuyu-nee is here for me! I smile at her before I fall into her arms, and into unconsciousness. The last thing that I see though, shines through the darkness.

**Boss Fight: Level 5 Thug: Won: +200XP**

**TUTORIAL COMPLETE: +100XP**

**LEVEL UP: LEVEL 2!  
LEVEL UP: LEVEL 3!**

_5 years and a few months later..._

I do not know why I was thinking back to that day. Maybe it was because the school I am scheduled to take the examination for has a similar structure to the warehouse. Either way I feel some strange... sense of...déjà vu?

It doesn't matter though. Today is an important day that will hopefully mark the beginning of my high school life. Huh... what a coincidence. The corridors seen to follow the same lines as the warehouse did. If my memory serves me correctly, as well as assuming that the structures are the same, the room that I was imprisoned in would be here. The door creeks open, and once again I feel the sense of having been here before.

It's... that feeling, the same one that I got from the black object that temporarily turned my life into a video game. Thank goodness that it ended at the same time the so-called tutorial did. I am walking towards a large item covered in canvas. Reaching out, the slightest of tugs causes the wrappings to fall away, revealing an IS.

I suppose it is no wonder that they felt the same then, both items were IS related, and both were at least partially made by Tabane-nee. I wonder if any of her other inventions have a similar feeling. I'll most likely never find out though, I have had no contact with the Shinonono's in many years. I did see that Houki became a national champion in kendo though. She was always talented at it, as well as working harder than anyone else I knew, myself included.

It is more nostalgia than anything else that causes me to reach out and touch the IS. It's just a simple reminder of my childhood friend and her eccentric sister. But when my fingers make contact with the IS the world spins before my eyes! An incoming rush of data floods my brain. I know how to manoeuvre it; I know the commands and the statistics of this Uchigane. It is almost as if... I could pilot it? But if that revelation was unsettling then what happened next was even more so.

**CONTINUE: CONFIRMED**

**CONDITIONS: COMPLETED**

**GAME: START!**

NO! No, no, no, no, no, anything but that! I remembered those flashing words all too well, the style, and the screen, everything! My breaths are coming in short pants and I am so overwhelmed that I obey the voice coming from behind the double doors.

"Are you done suiting up yet? If so enter for the exam."

It is testament to how confused I am that I have not noticed up until this point that the IS has taken form around me. Grasping the sword in my hands I propel the IS forwards through the now open doors. As I enter the voice calls out again.

"I attack on the count of three. Get ready... 1, 2, and 3."

She came rushing at me, sword held aloft for a blow that I only just managed to block. However surprise was on my side as the clash of our blades brought us close enough for her to see my face.

"What! You... are a boy... how can this be possible?"

She is so distracted that when I dodge backwards she attempts to follow me. However due to her shock her sword misses me and she instead crashes into the wall of what I now notice to be an arena!

As the examiners rush into the room, the game flashes up once more.

**Quest Completed: Qualify for IS Academy! +250XP**

**Achievement Earned: Defeat an Instructor! +350XP**

**LEVEL UP: LEVEL 4!**

Please kami, how on earth am I going to explain this to Chifuyu-nee? Preferably with me ending up alive by the end of this!

**Ichika's Current Stats**

**HP: 80/80  
SP: 60/60**

**Strength: 6  
Perception: 5  
Endurance: 8  
Charisma: 6  
Intelligence: 8  
Agility: 7  
Luck: 5**

**Fate - 50  
Energy - 36  
Explosives - 22  
Knowledge - 35  
Lock-picking - 33  
Mechanics - 25  
Medicine - 21  
Melee Weapons -35  
Mid-Ranged Weapons - 27  
Negotiation - 22  
Presence - 24  
Ranged Weapons - 20  
Reflexes - 46  
Science – 33  
Shielding - 17  
Speech - 28  
Stealth - 27  
Unarmed - 46  
Willpower – 37**

**IS Statistics**

**LOCKED**

**Authors End Note**

**Hope that everyone enjoyed this. Next chapter will be mostly canon as Ichika starts at the IS Academy. Please review if you liked it, or if you have something to comment on. Any comments about Ichika's IS, it will be Byakushikki, but with a few key differences... which can be influenced... Lastly, yes this uses the Fallout stat system, however since it features no story from the game whatsoever I have chosen to not make it a crossover. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Orimura Ichika: Game On!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or settings, and I am making no money from the writing of this story.**

**Authors Note: About weapon requirements and why his stats have not grown as Ichika aged: this is because the stats are relevant to his age. The metal bar required a high strength (7) to use because he was young, now that he is 15 years old, the requirement would be more like four. **

Chifuyu-nee's anger was set at a new maximum that I am pretty sure she discovered today. The only thing keeping me on my feet was that her fury was equally distributed between me and Tabane-nee. It was the first time I had ever seen her so confused. It was just a pity that she was confused about which one of us to punish first...

Yes, I had confessed everything about ARUS to Chifuyu-nee, including Tabane-nee's part in creating it, and how it had changed my life into some sort of game. As you might have gathered, that did not go down very well. After calling Tabane for advice my nee-san had crushed the phone. Apparently the reason that we weren't receiving calls from foreign countries wanting to use me as a test subject was because she was stopping them.

Thank you so much Tabane-nee! I am eternally grateful!

...Because you want to use me as a test subject first...

Okay, I take back the eternal thanks.

At the moment Chifuyu-nee is in a private and confidential call to, as she put it, "cover up my monumental stupidity". I am all alone in my bedroom, with the curtains closed to block out any journalists/photographers and trying to figure out what I did in a past life to deserve this level of suffering.

Huh? Did I say that out loud?

**LEVEL UP: Please Assign your Skill Points...**

**Fate - 50**  
**Energy - 36**  
**Explosives - 22**  
**Knowledge - 35**  
**Lock-picking - 33**  
**Mechanics - 25**  
**Medicine - 21**  
**Melee Weapons -35**  
**Mid-Ranged Weapons - 27**  
**Negotiation - 22**  
**Presence - 24**  
**Ranged Weapons - 20**  
**Reflexes - 46**  
**Science – 33**  
**Shielding - 17**  
**Speech - 28**  
**Stealth - 27**  
**Unarmed - 46**  
**Willpower – 37**

**Points to Assign: 84**

That... is a lot of points... Can't I please do this later? Apparently not, you know Tabane-nee that in most games there is an exit button – so why didn't you include one!

My emotional appeal met with no response. Damn you charisma score of 6!

Okay, if in doubt in a game improve the skills you are good at and bring up any glaring weaknesses. Except for Fate, there is no way that I am putting any more points in that. My lowest scores are Shielding, Ranged Weapons and Medicine, so I'll put 10 points on each of those. Knowledge might help me understand this situation better, and my Reflexes have been put to use before, so 15 points to them both. I'll put the remaining 24 on melee weapons. It is always best to have a good self defence method.

Now I am finally finished... or not..?

**PERKS: Every level the player may choose a perk to grant them an advantage. Choose wisely!**

**Perks Chosen: 0/3**

**Intensive Training 0/10: Add 1 to any SPECIAL Stat**

**Weapons Master 0/3: +5 points to Ranged, Mid-Ranged and Melee Weapons**

**Lady Killer 0/1: +10% damage to the opposite sex, new dialogue options**

**Educated 0/1: +2 Skill Points every time you level up**

**Roulette 0/5: Gives a completely random perk with each use**

**Bookworm 0/3: +5 points to Science, Medicine and Knowledge**

So I can pick any 3 of these... Educated is an obvious choice since it will benefit me long term, and as much as I hate to say it I should pick Lady Killer. It does make sense as most of the people who might pose a threat to me would be IS users, meaning that unless there is another poor soul who experienced a similar scenario, they will be female.

Now for the last perk. I think that I have raised my Science and Knowledge skills enough for now, so Bookworm is out. Likewise I have raised my Melee and Ranged Weapon skills already. Roulette sounds ominous and I would like to at least know what the other perks are like before I get a strange one! So that leaves Intensive Training. Okay!

**Strength: 6**  
**Perception: 5**  
**Endurance: 8**  
**Charisma: 6**  
**Intelligence: 8**  
**Agility: 7**  
**Luck: 5**

So I'll raise my perception. It never hurts to be more observant, and it is my joint lowest score alongside luck, and it sounds more useful.

Perhaps thanks to my newly enhanced observational skills I am able to hear Chifuyu-nee coming upstairs. Or it might be because she is angry and walking louder than normal. I think I prefer the first explanation, but as the footsteps grow louder still, I can only come to the conclusion that it is the second. The door swings open and she walks in.

"Alright you baka, you're safe for now."

Does that mean you have forgiven me Chifuyu-nee? Oh you really are the best nee-san in the world!

"In order to put you outside of the laws grasp I have arranged for you to transfer to Infinite Stratos Academy."

...Did she really just suggest that I transfer to the country's premier all girls' school that has international diplomatic immunity? The place where they have regular duels for exams?! A place where you are ranked on your fighting skill in an area I have no experience whatsoever in? I take it all back... she has most definitely not forgiven me!

"Now hurry up and prepare. The school year starts next week. About Tabane's... creation... you will not speak a word. "

Evidently my speechlessness is taken for acceptance, and I am handed two boxes, one light and one heavy before she leaves. Not even waiting for a response? That's Chifuyu-nee for you. Upon closer inspection I can see that the heavy box is full of books, with a note saying that they must be read in preparation for my FIRST LESSON!

How am I supposed to do that? Each one is the size of a telephone directory, with the print size to match! Seeing as it is Monday today I will have to complete a book a day to finish all seven. But it is the next box that is horrifying, sending tremors down my spine at the mere possibility. The note reads that.

_As all Infinite Stratos Academy Students are allowed to customize their uniform, they can have it made themselves from school authorized materials, or they can buy a pre-made one._

Then in Chifuyu-nee's untidy scrawl below...

_Here is the material for your uniform. Unless you wish to wear a girls one, I suggest you get sewing._

This is a nightmare. I want to wake up. Unfortunately this is not happening. I am doomed.

**3 Days Later...**

I have done it, but I am simply too tired to celebrate. After suffering countless fingerpicks, and enduring soul-crushing weariness: I have done it. Four uniforms in accordance with the Academy regulations sit in front of me, pristine black and white, with pink only present on the cuffs and the collar trimming. The key difference between them and a standard issue one is crucial. There are trousers instead of a skirt.

**Items Gained: IS Academy Male Uniform x4**

I am tired and weary, but triumphant. I will not have to wear a skirt to school. And that, by the way, was a very real possibility. Chifuyu-nee can be merciless like that. Now all I have to do is read, understand and quite possibly memorize 7 of the longest books that I have ever seen. That is not going to be easy.

**4 Days Later...**

I think 'not easy' was a gigantic understatement. There is way too much to learn in an incredibly short period of time. I looked it up, normally applicants for Infinite Stratos Academy start studying before the entrance exams. To be exact, a whole year before the year starts. How on earth does Chifuyu-nee expect me to learn so much in such a short time? It defies reason!

Still, I have a wearable uniform and I can probably make it through orientation as long as they do not go beyond the very basic. Is it too much to hope that orientation will be easy – apparently so. I am currently seated in the middle seat, of the front row, making me the centre of attention of the rest of the class. This is not going to be easy.

Is there something on my face? They all seem to be staring at me... except for Houki? Ah! Why are you ignoring me Houki, don't turn away! I seem to have somehow annoyed my childhood friend. The question is why. I remembered her, I smiled at her and I have apparently done something wrong.

**Perception Check 6/5: PASSED: +10XP**

Or, come to think of it she could just be being shy. Houki was always a somewhat introverted child, so she might be feeling awkward at our reunion. We did part rather suddenly after that kendo tournament, she had to leave for some reason that I can't quite remember. Ah, we were young then, she's continued with kendo though, I remember reading that she won the international championship. I'll have to congratulate her on that. It would be a nice, neutral, icebreaker that would allow us to talk.

"Err... Orimura Ichika-san, Orimura Ichika-san..."

"What!"

I must have been really deep in thought to miss the teacher's voice, especially when I had the nearest desk. She looks slightly flustered. It is probably because she is not used to being around men.

Most students who attend Infinite Stratos Academy come from prestigious, academic schools. And since the power shift towards females, caused by the fact that only they could use the Infinite Stratos, many of the pilots would have very little experience with men. Since Yamada-sensei seemed so young she would have had even less contact with men. Ah... my thoughts are wandering again. I had better do something to ease the tension.

"I apologise Yamada-sensei, I will introduce myself now."

**Speech Check 28/25: PASSED: +10XP**

My name is Orimura Ichika; I do not have much experience with the Infinite Stratos, but I hope to learn more. My main hobby is kendo, and I also enjoy cooking, though I am not very good at it. I will be in your care."

Follow speech with a polite bow and there you have it: a perfectly unremarkable self-introduction. I did notice that Houki jerked slightly when I mentioned kendo, perhaps she remembers the time we spent practising at her family's dojo.

A light buzz fills the classroom; apparently my speech was more interesting than I originally thought. I pause for a moment, wondering what to do. Certainly Yamada-sensei seems to be at a loss of what to do.

BANG

I jump as a heavy book slams onto the teacher's desk, only a few inches away from my head. I spin round quickly; the strike was so precise, and so powerful. There is a woman standing behind me. She is wearing a black tight fitting skirt, showcasing her tall and slim figure. Her hands are folded in front of her chest, sharp slim phoenix eyes that contributed to the impression of a predator.

My surprise must have stunned me for a second, as a moment later the book strikes once more, this time targeting my head with perfect accuracy.

**Melee Weapons Skill Check: 59/39: SUCCESS: +15XP**

**Add Weapon: Attendance Book: To Codex?**

**YES  
NO**

As expected of Chifuyu-nee, even a book can become a weapon in her hands!

**Damage Taken: -10 HP: Current HP: 130/140!**

I've taken 10 health point's worth of damage from just one strike of that book... that is approximately 7% of my health gone. As such I had better sit down: after all I can only take a maximum of 12 hits before I hit zero!

Despite losing about 5000 brain cells from the blow, I am still able to recognise that something is not quite right. Why is Chifuyu-nee here? Doesn't her job keep her busy basically all of the time? I mean, I know she can tell what I'm thinking, but she couldn't have used telepathy from that distance...

"Ah, Orimura-sensei, is the meeting over?"

Wait... why is she saying Orimura-sensei? There are only two people in the room with the Orimura surname, and I am most definitely a student. Does that mean-

"Ah, Yamada-sensei, it must have been tough on you, forcing you to supervise their introductions."

Chifuyu-nee can be that gentle? There is a definite feel of a predator petting its prey! No! My mind, get back on track! Chifuyu-nee is a teacher? That is her top secret mystery job?

"No, it's nothing. As the assistant homeroom teacher, if I can't even do that..."

So Yamada-sensei is the assistant teacher, making Chifuyu-nee our class's main teacher. That makes sense in some way. Wait, she's speaking... I had better listen if I don't want to lose another 5000 brain cells. Even with an intelligence of 8 they are definitely precious.

"Everyone, my name is Orimura Chifuyu, and my duty is that for this one year, I'll be training you in the operations and controls of IS. Everything I teach, you have to remember, and understand. To those who can't understand, I'll teach them till they can. You can dislike my attitude, but you still have to do what I say. Understood?"

Nee-san that kind of speech is not going to make you very popular with the class! You should try to be gentler, like you were with Yamada-sensei...

But instead of cries of protest, or rebellious mutterings, the response is... enthusiastic? It is definite. Chifuyu-nee must have maximum Charisma as well as Strength, that's the only way I can begin to explain such a reaction. Well, at least my classmates are energetic...

"You shouldn't you be polite and greet your homeroom teacher."

"Eh! Sorry Chifuyu-nee..."

**Damage Taken: -10 HP: Current HP: 120/140!**

You hit me with that book again! Goodbye 5000 brain cells, I will mourn your loss.

"Call me Orimura-sensei."

"Yes Orimura-sensei."

The room is silent for a brief moment, and I can practically hear the whir of my classmate's brains as they process this new information. Well, except for Houki, she already knows. Luckily for me, before they can begin to speculate about us being siblings, Chifuyu-nee takes control again and begins to speak.

...

Isn't this all rather overwhelming. Not only have I been thrust into this school, I have discovered that my sister's mystery job is that of a teacher there. And why is Houki glaring at me? She seems angry... What an odd coincidence though, that both of us are in the same class in the same school despite not seeing each other in such a long time.

"Oh my, SHR is over. Everyone, I'll have you memorize the basics of IS within the next 6 months. After that, its practical's, you must let the basic manoeuvres sink in as a part of your body's instincts within half a month. Okay? If you understand, answer me. Whether acceptable or otherwise, respond to whatever I announce."

Huh? I must have been really lost in thought... I've missed everyone's introductions as well as whatever else was included in her speech... Hopefully there was not anything vital said. I had better get started; everyone is taking out their books for, judging by the title, our first Infinite Stratos theory class.

**Luck Check 5/5: PASSED: +10XP**

Thank you Luck! The book required for this is the one that I managed to completely read, and roughly understand. I should be able to muddle through, as long as I do not get asked any questions.

When the lesson finally ends I have significantly more notes than most other students. Due to my lack of knowledge I made notes on everything, and will review them later on. I know I'm not a genius, but I get by academically and, well, I don't want to be the bottom of the class, or the year for that matter.

In middle school I was able to do an average amount of work to maintain my position of just about being in the top 25%. This left me with enough time to practice my kendo, though I never actually joined a club, or competed. I simply wanted to get stronger so that one day I would not be such a burden on Chifuyu-nee.

But enough with the reminiscing, Houki is approaching me...

"Excuse me for a moment... Is it ok if we talk in the corridor?"

I smile back and nod my head in agreement. It would give us some privacy, and me an escape from the rather unnerving looks on the faces of the rest of the class. Except for a blond girl who looks bored for some reason, but that's not important, my reunion with Houki is.

The corridor is also filled with girls, with their attention solely focused on Houki and I. Hey! Don't you think that you are being a bit too obvious about eavesdropping? Not that it is good to be subtle about it either; it would just be less awkward. The silence between us is suffocating. I had better say something.

"Last year, you won the world kendo championship, right? Congratulations."

He face turns shocked, alongside another expression that I cannot quite place. Is it embarrassment?

"Why do you know that?"

"Why, because I saw it in the newspaper..."

"Why, why did you see it in something like a newspaper?"

"Because I did keep practising kendo, even if I never did join a club, so I keep up to date with competitions and such."

What are you getting at, Houki? I don't understand. It's obvious that one reads newspapers, when they like them. Why is she unhappy? I know, I'll change the subject if this one is getting slightly, okay, very stilted.

"It's been a long time since we have seen each other. Even though it's been six years, I still recognized you immediately. You see you still have the same hairstyle."

This time her cheeks become slightly flushed, she seems to have taken it well, with good reason since the hairstyle suits her greatly. I voice this thought out loud and she becomes even redder, and she stutters on the next sentence slightly.

"At-at least you still remember."

"That, I can't forget that, since we are childhood friends."

At that point the bell rings, so Houki cannot answer other than through a ...glare? I thought she liked the memories we shared together, she liked the remark about her unchanged hairstyle at any rate. So why would she dislike being called childhood friends...

As I walk back to class a familiar screen appears.

**Relationship Formed: Shinonono Houki: 72/100!**

**Achievement Unlocked: First Friend! +100XP**

**Relationship Screen Unlocked!**

That is unusual... What is this relationship screen anyway? Ah, it's popped up now. Let's have a look.

**Relationships: Anyone you become acquainted with will be mentioned here.**

**NOTE: Only those who have had, and will have an impact on the game will be mentioned**

**Gotonda Dan: 70/100  
Gotonda Ran: 61/100  
Orimura Chifuyu: 86/10  
Shinonono Houki: 72/100  
Shinonono Tabane: 61/100  
Yamada Maya: 44/100**

My life is getting more and more complex... And second period is starting so I hurry to my seat just in time. Chifuyu-nee has her book in hand but fortunately enough does not actually launch an attack. I have a feeling that this is only the start of what will be an incredibly chaotic school life.

**Authors End Note**

**I hope you had fun reading, and I also hope for reviews... please? Next chapter will feature Byakushikki and its stats, so any ideas for weapons, abilities or other features will be gratefully received. That said, thanks again for reading, now here are Ichika's stats.**

**Ichika's Current Stats: Level 4**

**HP: 120/140**  
**SP: 80/80**

**Strength: 6**  
**Perception: 6**  
**Endurance: 8**  
**Charisma: 6**  
**Intelligence: 8**  
**Agility: 7**  
**Luck: 5**

**Fate - 50**  
**Energy - 36**  
**Explosives - 22**  
**Knowledge - 50**  
**Lock-picking - 33**  
**Mechanics - 25**  
**Medicine - 31**  
**Melee Weapons -59**  
**Mid-Ranged Weapons - 27**  
**Negotiation - 22**  
**Presence - 24**  
**Ranged Weapons - 30**  
**Reflexes - 61**  
**Science – 33**  
**Shielding - 27**  
**Speech - 28**  
**Stealth - 27**  
**Unarmed - 46**  
**Willpower – 37**

**Perks**

**Lady Killer 1/1  
Educated 1/1  
Intensive Training 1/10**


	5. Chapter 5

**Orimura Ichika: Game On!**

**Disclaimer: I am making no money from this, and do not own any of the characters or settings**

**Note: The Chifuyu Relationship Score was a typo which has now been corrected... this is why I really need a beta!**

**Ichika's Current Stats: Level 4**

**HP: 120/140**  
**SP: 80/80**

**Strength: 6**  
**Perception: 6**  
**Endurance: 8**  
**Charisma: 6**  
**Intelligence: 8**  
**Agility: 7**  
**Luck: 5**

**Fate - 50**  
**Energy - 36**  
**Explosives - 22**  
**Knowledge - 50**  
**Lock-picking - 33**  
**Mechanics - 25**  
**Medicine - 31**  
**Melee Weapons -59**  
**Mid-Ranged Weapons - 27**  
**Negotiation - 22**  
**Presence - 24**  
**Ranged Weapons - 30**  
**Reflexes - 61**  
**Science – 33**  
**Shielding - 27**  
**Speech - 28**  
**Stealth - 27**  
**Unarmed - 46**  
**Willpower – 37**

**Perks**

**Lady Killer 1/1**  
**Educated 1/1**  
**Intensive Training 1/10**

**Relationships**

**Gotonda Dan: 70/100****  
****Gotonda Ran: 61/100****  
****Orimura Chifuyu: 86/100****  
****Shinonono Houki: 72/100****  
****Shinonono Tabane: 61/100****  
****Yamada Maya: 44/100**

**Intelligence Check 8/6: PASSED: +5XP**

Explosives Check 22/20: PASSED: +10XP

Knowledge Check 50/25: PASSED: +5XP

Science Check 33/32: PASSED: +15XP

Intelligence Check 8/8: PASSED: +15XP

Mechanics Check 25/35: FAILED

The lesson was hard, but thanks to the skill checks I managed to muddle through the IS Theory Lesson and, if I did not quite understand everything, I could realise the areas where I was lacking, and what I had to learn for the topic to be comprehendible.

Of course it really didn't help that, compared with the other classes; we are moving at a fast rate, since my sister thinks that if we memorise the basics quickly there is more time for practical instruction. Ugh... my brain feels like it's about to burst. This was partially because of the pressure of the lesson being beyond what I am used to, and partially because of the influx of new information.

You see, apparently when asked a question which will require a skill check... so long as I pass the skill check I gain and understand the necessary information. Of course I get knowledge automatically for putting points into a skill, so now that my science skill is higher I just know more science stuff. But it takes time to process everything, so I do not gain the knowledge immediately, but at a slower and less headachy rate.

Unfortunately there is no such protection for information gained from skill checks, hence the massive migraine I am suffering from. What's more everyone in the class is staring at me, and while I know I am an object of curiosity for them, I just wish that they could be a bit more subtle. Footsteps draw closer, someone's finally approached me. That's good in a way, I do want to make friends and have an enjoyable school life, Infinite Stratos Academy or not.

"Ah, can I have a moment?"

**Charisma Check: 6/4: PASSED: +5XP**

I look up and arrange my face into a friendly expression; my headache seems to have disappeared with the next skill check. That alone was reason enough to smile.

"Of course, is there anything I can help with?"

I look up at the girl, who is evidently of Caucasian descent. The blonde hair and blue eyes are somewhat of a giveaway. Her hair was slightly curled up, giving off a sense of nobility. Her demeanour was the same as the one which women normally give off in today's society.

In current day society, due to the IS, women are given higher status. It's simply a system of privileges and a way of thinking that has become standard in recent times. I suppose it is to be expected, though I would have hoped otherwise. It's natural that an imbalance of power would have been created when the Infinite Stratos was invented, and countries reacted accordingly.

Funds were made available to prepare women for IS training, which meant all women in general to widen the selection pool, so that the best potential pilots may be found. This meant that schools became segregated for the most part, and this only contributed to the male/female divide. Still, it's not like I resent the situation, just that it went a bit too far. So even if there is an attitude of superiority coming from this girl, I should at least get to know her before making a judgement.

"Well, at least you appear to know basic manners. My name is Cecelia Alcott, representative candidate pilot for England."

**Knowledge Check: 50/15: PASSED +5XP**

Well I can hardly fault her for the attitude of superiority in that case. To be a representative candidate in her first year means that she has both the skill and the potential to be one of the best in England. If I recall she defeated an instructor during her exam, though I don't know what to make of that. England's representative candidate would have a 3rd Generation IS, while an instructor would only have had an Uchigane. Still impressive though.

"Yes, weren't you the one who also defeated an instructor in the examination? Congratulations on that."

She smiles, though it still has that air of superiority, she does look pleased before the smile suddenly slips from her mouth... Shock is evident on her face, and present in her widened eyes.

"But, but I heard that I was the only one?"

**Perception Check 6/6: PASSED: +10XP**

"Well the government was keeping the data about me secret so they probably didn't release it until much later. That's probably why you didn't hear."

"What, no... You beat an Instructor... you!"

She's started to look visibly... distressed? I had better do some damage control.

"Are you alright; would you like to sit down?"

**Charisma Check 6/8: FAILED**

It doesn't help, if anything she seems to be getting more and more agitated. I guess it would take a lot of Charisma to be able to calm the situation.

I am then, quite literally, saved by the bell, signalling that we have to return to our seats. Before she leaves she says.

"...! I'll be back! Don't run away!?"

Well I wouldn't run away in any case... where would I go when I'm meant to be in class for one thing? But I give a reassuring nod before her skirt flares as she turns around and hurries to her seat. This time the lesson was more advanced, so it was taught by Chifuyu-nee, no Chifuyu-sensei, no it's Orimura-sensei. I really have to get it right otherwise I'll lose even more brain cells!

"For the remaining time, we'll mainly be describing all sorts of equipment that can be used in actual combat, and their characteristics."

Chifuyu-nee had replaced Yamada-sensei, as she stood at the front. It seemed like this was important, as even Yamada-sensei took out a notebook. Well Chifuyu-nee is the best IS Pilot, so even an instructor could probably improve their combat tactics under her guidance. The lesson ended slightly early though, as Chifuyu-nee seemed to have remembered something.

"Ah, but before that, we have to decide on the class representative who'll take part in the inter-class tournament."

Ah yes, I remember her mentioning that, if I'm right the class representative is in charge of other things as well, like student council meetings, and organizing other stuff, like the cultural festival.

"The class representative is as its name indicates. The class representative will not only compete in the tournament, but will also attend student council meetings and committee meetings as well. Well, you can consider it like a class leader. On a side note, the inter-class battles are meant to gauge each enrolled class' ability. Though there isn't much difference right now, competition will encourage further improvement."

Personally I don't agree with that, sorry Chifuyu-nee. It's just that, to represent the class you must be a good fighter, and the strongest fighter is not necessarily good at committee matters, or representing the class student council meetings.

Everyone is chatting, which makes sense. Since the whole class will benefit if the representative excels, the best person for all roles must be chosen... I would have chosen Cecilia, but her attitude was not really right for the committee and student council roles... Which poor soul will they nominate...?

"Sensei, I recommend Orimura-kun!"

**Perception Check 6/2: PASSED**

Wait a second! They're talking about me here. Unless they want Chifuyu-nee to compete as she is the only other Orimura in the room. But they used the suffix –Kun not –sensei so... it's me...

"I feel that it's a good idea too!"

Oh kami help me, the idea is gaining support!

"Then the candidate will be Orimura Ichika... is there anyone else? You can either nominate yourself or another person, both are fine."

Please, please, please someone nominate themselves... I really don't want all of this extra work – I have to study enough in order to catch up as it is. I can't handle everything else on top! Okay, prepare yourself brain to lose a few more cells, since I am going to denominate myself. Please don't hit too hard Chifuyu-nee!

"Wait a second! I don't want this—!"

"I said that no matter whether you nominated yourself or someone 'else' nominated you, the one nominated doesn't have the right to refuse. The one nominated should be prepared already."

That makes no sense! What kind of democracy is this if a person can be arbitrarily thrust into a role without their consent? But then again, this is Chifuyu-nee's classroom so a democracy is out of the question. Do you think tyranny or dictatorship would be a better term?

Just as I was trying to think up a method of protest, I got cut off. Thank goodness, or rather Cecilia. She sounds annoyed, which is reasonable enough. After all she is by far the most qualified to be the representative, and I personally would be annoyed if I was passed over despite my skills making me the most qualified.

"Hold on a minute! I can't accept this outcome "This kind of election outcome is totally unacceptable! Anyway, having a man as our class representative is totally disgraceful! Do you expect me, Cecilia Alcott to endure this embarrassment for a whole year?"

I think that's going way too far. Righteous anger is one thing but... such rudeness is really crossing the line. Besides demands like that will most certainly not sway Chifuyu-nee, they might actually accomplish the opposite. Certainly losing your temper will not make you a good class representative, with its social dynamics, even though you are a good fighter. What is she saying now?!

"In terms of ability, it's obvious that I should be the class representative. It'll be troubling if some rare far-east monkey is to be chosen because he is a rare breed! I came to this island country to polish up my IS skills, and I have no interest in joining a circus!"

Now, see here. Even if sexism is tolerated in today's society against men, racism is still a big no. Furthermore does this girl have a perception of zero? Even if I still had a perception score of 1 think I would have noticed that I was the only English girl in the class, and that just about half of the students were Asian, and therefore from the Far East!

**Intelligence Check: 8/1: PASSED**

And even the game realises that both Britain and Japan are island countries, and therefore that remark applies to them together.

"Isn't that right!? Only the most talented can be the class representative, and I'm the most suitable one!"

I would have agreed with her on that had she simply said that one sentence without degenerating into crude insults. As it was my pride, both as a man, a human being and a citizen of Japan was thoroughly insulted, and demanded that I do something. I stand up.

"Miss Alcott, you do realise that there is a rule at Infinite Stratos Academy that racism is forbidden, don't you. Such an action can result in severe disciplinary action against you, which would make you automatically disqualified as a class representative."

She is staring at me with her mouth open. I suppose that she has not been told off before, and is somewhat shocked. I take a deep breath, look her in the eyes and prepare for my finishing blow.

"Furthermore Miss Alcott, since the rule on racism affects all students, regardless of nationality, the issue of racism was deemed international and was part of the Alaska Treaty. Thus you have effectively broken a clause of the aforementioned Treaty, and as such if the allegation of racism is perused and proven you not only will be unable to be a class representative, your status as representative candidate for Britain can be revoked. I would advice, considering these facts that you apologise to the students in this class who you have, intentionally or not, deemed to be 'Far Eastern Monkeys'."

She looks... like she has frozen in place. For a brief moment the emotions of horror and embarrassment war for dominance in her eyes. But then they are replaced with... regret? My gaze is also in place however and after a few seconds she manages to speak.

"I...I... apologise for any off-offence caused by my actions. It was wrong. P-please f-forgive m-me."

She stutters on the last part, and sits down stiffly; she looks pensive before speaking again.

"But I do not retract my wish to be the class representative."

That did earn her some small measure of respect from me. At least she has a backbone, and she managed to compose herself quickly. Even if some of her ideas are mistaken, and her character abrasive, she appears to have genuinely admitted her mistake and apologised, without giving up on her goal. Chifuyu-nee is speaking now.

"Then, I have decided that the two of you will duel for the right to be Class Representative. The battle will take place next Monday in the 3rd arena. Orimura and Alcott, make sure you are well prepared. Now, let's get back to the lesson."

**Achievement Unlocked: You have gained your First Rival! +100XP  
Relationship Formed: Cecilia Alcott: 17/100!**

Ugh, why do we have to settle this with a battle? Even if I did defeat an Instructor it was largely due to luck, and her surprise, not skill. I have piloted an IS for under a minute, and now I'm expected to fight with one, which will obviously put me at a severe disadvantage. I guess I'll have to put some of my planned studying on hold and try and find a tutor.

But even so I don't hold much hope unless I get Chifuyu-nee on board. Use of the schools Uchigane's and Kurogane's is strictly regulated, as is access to the technology labs with the simulation software. I don't want to involve Chifuyu-nee though. I want to win with my own strength..; it's just that I think my own strength won't be enough.

So I am still in the classroom, trying to figure out a plan of action. Even though it's after school, the situation still hasn't changed a single bit. As usual, the other students from different years and classes aren't approaching me, and are instead muttering things amongst themselves. It is slightly awkward for me, but it must be awkward for them as well, to have a boy in their midst all of a sudden. Who actually thought that my attendance at Infinite Stratos Academy was a great idea...?

"Ah, Orimura-kun, you're still in the classroom? That's good."

What does Yamada –sensei want?

"Is there something you needed?"

"Well, your dorm's ready."

Yamada-sensei said as she handed over a paper with the dorm number on it and a key.

That's right, the IS Academy is a boarding school, and the school requires all students to live on the campus. Most likely, this is to protect these IS pilots who have the greatest potential. Truly, these individuals are integral to the future defence of countries. Ever since this school started, there have been a few countries who have tried to tempt them, and this isn't uncommon at all.

Speaking of which, every country has been trying to lure over elite pilots. Ever since Chifuyu-nee won a perfect victory at the first Mondo Grosse, the importance of not only having the best IS, but also the best pilot has been emphasized. Chifuyu-nee could beat a third generation IS with a first generation one. – She simply has that level of skill and compatibility with the Infinite Stratos.

But still, living in the dorms is unexpected, particularly since I will be the only boy. Wait... do the dorms even have a male bathroom? I voice that concern to Yamada-sensei, who, despite turning bright red, assures me that they extended the room to have a second bathroom. That would be great... except for something major

**Perception Check: 6/6: PASSEDS: +10XP**

"...Does that mean that I'll be sharing a room?"

I think that Yamada-sensei has discovered a new and rather intense shade of red, judging from the colour of her blush. A few stuttering attempts at forming a sentence and she resorts to nodding.

"Err, since there's a room for me, I've got to go back and get my stuff. So can I go back home today?"

Well it's hardly like I can go to bed in my school uniform, so at least I have to get stuff like pyjamas and a toothbrush. Then there are things such as changes of clothes, books and the various odds and ends that I have accumulated over the course of my life.

"I've already arranged everything. Be sure that you are grateful that I got the stuff for your daily necessities. Some changes of clothing and a cell phone charger should be enough, I suppose."

I just hope that Chifuyu-nee is not as bad at packing as she is at cooking. Eek, she's glaring at me...

"I-I'm extremely thankful for it..."

And so I set off to Room 1025, which was all of 50 metres away as the map in the corner of my eye showed me. Strangely enough the door was unlocked...

**Perception Check: 6/7: FAILED**

Well, I can't think of any reason to stop me, so I might as well enter.

**Intelligence Check: 8/7: +10XP**

Wait a minute, since I failed the check to think of a reason, and therefore couldn't think of any one, doesn't that mean that there is a reason not to walk in, and that I just couldn't think of it! I should probably wait outside... or at least knock a couple of times and introduce myself. That would probably be best; they might not know that their roommate is a boy.

I knock several times and call out.

"Excuse me, this is Orimura Ichika-"

A startled cry comes from inside... I continue...

"-And I have been placed as your roommate by the Academy."

A muffled voice tells me to wait a minute, and exactly 7 minutes later the door opens revealing a slightly flustered Houki. Her hair is wet and there is a towel strewn across the bed. She had probably just come out of the shower when I knocked... thank goodness that I did!

"So, you said that you're my roommate?" Houki spoke, she seemed unsettled.

"Yes it seems so; sorry for any inconvenience you will suffer because of this arrangement."

I was glared at. This girl, her eyes were as sharp as bamboo.

"Huh?" Houki, just because you are angry about sharing a room with me doesn't mean you should be angry at me.

"I'm asking what you were thinking. Boys and girls can't share the same bed after they turn 7, its common sense!"

I silently agree, even though it's not the same bed, for 15 year old males and females to be living together... err... living together might be problematic.

"Was it because you asked for this...? To be in my room..."

This is a lethal question; I had better answer it correctly.

"I didn't ask to share a room with you Houki, but I am glad that it is you."

There, I haven't insulted our status as close childhood friends, but I also haven't given the impression of being a pervert.

**Speech Check: 28/24: PASSED: +25XP**

Houki seems to be pleased by the response, or at least she relaxes somewhat and steps back gesturing for me to come in. That is lucky, I can see faces peering around the corner and whispers spreading. It's probably better to continue the discussion in private. Houki starts the conversation up once more.

"To be placed in this room... we must, no we need, no, this means that drawing a line in the aspect of living is needed... First is the bathing schedule. Mine is from seven o'clock to eight. Ichika is from eight to nine."

Ah, now that I can resolve.

"Don't worry about it Houki, since we are sharing this room has two bathrooms instead of the usual one, see that door over there? " I point at one, then at another. "And do you see that door on the other side... They're both bathrooms. You can have first choice, of course."

**Negotiation Check: 22/20: PASSED +20XP**

Houki gestures to the door on the right. It makes sense, her belongings are already unpacked on that side and having our beds and bathrooms on the same side will make it easier to keep our privacy. The first evening was somewhat uneasy, but not as bad as it could have been.

I studied and had my shower while Houki went to kendo practice, then we made some light conversation before turning the lights out. Luckily there was a screen that we could put up while we changed. The feeling wasn't the same as our old friendly companionship, but we could build on it, I hoped. Just before I went to bed a notice showed up.

**Achievement Unlocked: Avoided Embarrassment! +50XP**

**LEVEL UP!  
LEVEL 5!**

But I was too tired to care as sleep claimed me; it had been a rather busy day.

**Changed Stats...**

**Relationship**

**Shinonono Houki: 76/100  
Cecilia Alcott: 17/100**

**Authors End Note: **

**Sorry that Byakushikki didn't appear, there was too much to write beforehand... So I am still open for weapon ideas and Infinite Stratos appearance changes and so on... Next up is training with Houki and the duel with Cecilia following the arrival of Byakushikki. On a side note I have a poll up about what video game plot story I should write next... so check that out if you are interested!**

**Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Orimura Ichika: Game On!**

**Disclaimer: I am making no money from this, and do not own any of the characters or settings**

**Ichika's Current Stats: Level 4**

**HP: 120/140**  
**SP: 80/80**

**Strength: 6**  
**Perception: 6**  
**Endurance: 8**  
**Charisma: 6**  
**Intelligence: 8**  
**Agility: 7**  
**Luck: 5**

**Fate - 50**  
**Energy - 36**  
**Explosives - 22**  
**Knowledge - 50**  
**Lock-picking - 33**  
**Mechanics - 25**  
**Medicine - 31**  
**Melee Weapons -59**  
**Mid-Ranged Weapons - 27**  
**Negotiation - 22**  
**Presence - 24**  
**Ranged Weapons - 30**  
**Reflexes - 61**  
**Science – 33**  
**Shielding - 27**  
**Speech - 28**  
**Stealth - 27**  
**Unarmed - 46**  
**Willpower – 37**

**Perks**

**Lady Killer 1/1**  
**Educated 1/1**  
**Intensive Training 1/10**

**Relationships**

**Gotonda Dan: 70/100**  
**Gotonda Ran: 61/100**  
**Orimura Chifuyu: 86/100**  
**Shinonono Houki: 76/100  
Cecilia Alcott: 17/100**  
**Shinonono Tabane: 61/100**  
**Yamada Maya: 44/100**

The next morning I woke up bright and early, and fell out of bed when confronted with a levelling up screen. Well, if I don't do this now then I'll be annoyed until I do. Not much point in delaying the inevitable, even if it is uncomfortable it'll just get worse the longer you put it off. Like Chifuyu-nee when she's angry with someone who's hiding... ah... such childhood memories...

**LEVEL UP: Please Assign your Skill Points...**

**Fate - 50**  
**Energy - 36**  
**Explosives - 22**  
**Knowledge - 50**  
**Lock-picking - 33**  
**Mechanics - 25**  
**Medicine - 31**  
**Melee Weapons -59**  
**Mid-Ranged Weapons - 27**  
**Negotiation - 22**  
**Presence - 24**  
**Ranged Weapons - 30**  
**Reflexes - 61**  
**Science – 33**  
**Shielding - 27**  
**Speech - 28**  
**Stealth - 27**  
**Unarmed - 46**  
**Willpower – 37**

**Points to Assign: 30**

So currently I should put points in whatever will help me win the duel with Cecilia. My pride is on the line after all, and my reputation. Not that I had much of a reputation to begin with, but to me that is all the more reason not to worsen it!

Now... what would help me win...? At the moment my highest combat skill is melee weapons, so I could focus on that... since I'll be using an Uchigane for the match... their primary weapon is a sword after all. But Uchigane's are a hover type and so I'll probably have to take a lot of damage in order to strike.

Therefore my best bet is the Shielding skill, which will reduce the amount of damage I take, and therefore give me time to work out her fighting style and get her close enough to use the Uchigane's sword on her.

I don't think that Ranged Weapons will be of any use, the Uchigane only has the single sword, and I recall that there are penalties if you use a melee weapon for ranged combat. Also I'm not an idiot. I am not going to throw my only weapon away for a 1% chance of damaging my opponent and an even tinier chance of victory.

To be frank, it's worrying. I need to improve. I know that the primary reason I beat the instructor was her shock. Cecilia would have either done it with superior weaponry or superior piloting, or even a combination of both. Those advantages of experience piloting and a 3rd Generation Infinite Stratos will accompany her to the match.

So in my current wait and see strategy, I'll allocate 20 points to Shielding and the remaining 10 to Melee Weapons. That should help me hold out a bit longer, and maybe give me, if not an advantage, slightly less of a disadvantage. Now I have to choose a perk, I wonder if there are any new ones.

**Perks Chosen: 0/1**

**Intensive Training 1/10: Add 1 to any SPECIAL Stat**

**Weapons Master 0/3: +5 points to Ranged, Mid-Ranged and Melee Weapons**

**Roulette 0/5: Gives a completely random perk with each use**

**Bookworm 0/3: +5 points to Science, Medicine and Knowledge**

**Look at Me! 0/1: +5 points to Explosives, Presence and Fate**

Weapons Master it is. A pity too, I was going to go for Bookworm or Intensive Training for an Intelligence Boost to help me in class. But no, instead I'm dragged into a duel that I had no wish to participate in, still have no wish to participate in and which participating in will probably end up with me injured.

Even if I have an Infinite Stratos myself, I'm still not comfortable facing something that can destroy hundreds of nuclear warheads. The White Knight Incident proved that it was superior to all other weapons. To be honest the opponent herself is worrying, and not because of her advantages. She seems to me like she won't stop out of pride, which could lead to someone getting hurt. Okay, I admit it... probably me getting hurt.

Having finished levelling up, I quickly get changed in the bathroom so as not to bother Houki. Since she has the bed at the end, she has to walk through my section to reach the door. Therefore I make sure that I don't change in my area but in my private bathroom. Houki didn't ask to share with me so I should try and make it easier on her. What are friends for?

When I reach the cafeteria, Houki has just started to eat her traditional Japanese breakfast. It looks so good... my stomach rumbles slightly. Before I am embarrassed further I quickly hurry to get my meal and... Should I take a seat next to Houki?

**Perception Check: 6/6: PASSED: +10XP**

It should be fine as long as I don't assume to sit with her, I'll just ask politely and hope that she won't throw me to the wolves, no sorry I mean girls surrounding me with curious eyes. I'm not that fascinating!

"Houki-san," I'm using the –san suffix because it has been a long time since the childhood days of –chan, "May I sit with you?"

She gives a brisk nod, so quick that I almost miss it. Ah... this is the joy of knowing someone at a new school where you don't fit in. Thank you Houki! Looking at our plates I can see that Houki and I ordered the same thing. As a Japanese citizen, I do feel that having rice for breakfast is still the best. Even though I like bread as well, this salmon is so delicious that it fits my tastes. The rice is soft and hot, wonderful. An electric rice cooker can't make this taste, so it was probably cooked over a rice stove.

We eat in silence, enjoying the delicate taste of the meal. There is some small conversation made, but it trails off. Houki seems to be getting a little... disturbed? Now I see the reason. Houki has always been a bit sensitive, and well the other girls surrounding us are evidently not.

"Look look, he's the famous boy ~~"

"It seems like he's also the younger brother of Chifuyu nee-sama."

"Huh—, so both siblings are IS users? Is he strong?"

I'm sorry Houki, I really am. I didn't think things through enough. I wonder how long it will be until some of them gather up the courage to approach us. Not that Houki needs to make friends, she has always been someone to just have a few, but having no acquaintance with her class will cause trouble, especially during group activities

"O-Orimura-kun, can we sit here, please?"

Speak of the devil... We have been approached! Though they look intimidated... time to be my most friendly and innocuous.

**Presence Check: 24/24: PASSED: +20XP**

Phew that was a close call... but I manage to turn around and smile.

"Please do."

A gesture to the seats opposite us and they slide in, seemingly excited about something. I hope we're not being the unwitting part of some sort of dare!

"Ah~ I should have tried to talk to him earlier..."

"It-it's just the second day. There is nothing to panic over!"

Then a new silent call occurs on my phone: what on earth could be happening. I take one glance and immediately start to plan how I can excuse myself.

**Incoming Message: Shinonono Tabane!**

"...Orimura, I'm going off."

I know that I shouldn't feel grateful that Houki is leaving but it does give me an excuse, and a rather good one! Sorry in advance Houki, I promise I'll make it up to you later.

**Stealth Check: 27/25: PASSED: +20XP**

As Houki pulls out her chair I innocently brush her jacket. She doesn't notice as she leaves, but her student ID now is lying on her chair, and I can run to catch up with her.

**Incoming Message: Shinonono Tabane!**

Ah! Stop the incessant calling Tabane-nee! I swear that I will come as fast as I can!

"Orimura-kun, are you familiar with Shinonono-san?"

"Even though I heard that you two are living in the same room..."

Better go with the truth. I have got to answer Tabane-nee before she gets bored. And when Tabane-nee gets bored... things happen.

"Yes, I do know her; we are childhood friends after all. Did you see which way she went...? I think she's forgotten her ID card."

A huge commotion occurs at the words 'childhood friends' which allows me the chance to escape in the pointed direction. Thank you!

I run quickly after Houki, all the while cradling my phone in my pocket like it is about to explode! This is actually a highly probable possibility if Tabane-nee doesn't get an answer soon. She always thinks that explosions get people's attention. Well, they don't Tabane-nee, at least not in the right way.

"Houki-san"

I exclaim as I dashed out towards my childhood friend, on her way to the Kendo Club.

"Houki-san, you forgot your Student ID!"

She looks slightly flustered, sorry Houki, I know that it is my fault, I really will make it up to you, and that's a promise.

"Ah... Thanks..."

"Great, I've got to go or Chifuyu-nee will have me running 10 laps of the field."

The field is 5km around by the way... and that does sound like something Chifuyu-nee would do!

Finally I make it out of the building and to a deserted part of the school grounds, where I can make a phone call to a mad scientist.

"Hello, why are you calling Tabane-nee-san?"

A bright and cheerful giggle comes down the phone and out of the speaker... I cannot tell whether this is good or bad.

"About your Personal IS, naturally! Silly Ik-kun! I've left a note for Chifuyu-nee in your bedroom; we're going on an Infinite Stratos creation trip!"

Everything filters in one step at a time. Personal IS: that is very good. Left a note for Chifuyu-nee... you didn't ask her first! Are you suicidal! Lastly... we're going on an Infinite Stratos creation trip... The pieces fit together perfectly. I am going on a prolonged absence during school time without informing my sister. Maybe if I can run to the dorms I can retrieve the note, and then eat it to hide the evidence?

ICHIKA!

The furious cry echoes over the school, a bell of doom which is tolling for me alone.

"Tabane-nee can we leave? Can we leave as soon as possible? Maybe we could leave now? Leaving before Chifuyu-nee get's here would be good!"

"Of course I can, Ik-kun! Bye-bye for now and have a nice day Chi-chan!"

A whirl of colour surrounds us and, almost like a roller coaster looping the loop, I cannot tell which way up I am, just the stomach lurching sensation that something has changed. I don't know how high we are or where we are going, though I'm not really that worried. Tabane-nee is quite possibly the cleverest person in the world, so I'm probably not in any danger from the trip: at least of a fatal variety... Good thing that I can tolerate roller coasters...

My feet touch firm ground, then my vision begins to re-focus, and I am being hugged by an overenthusiastic Tabane-nee. Returning the hug initially, after a few minutes I attempt to gracefully extract myself.

**Agility Check: 7/9: FAILED!**

That alone is testament to how determined Tabane-nee is not to let go. It really was easier when I was young, I managed it then. That was presumably because since I was substantially smaller, there was less of me to grab onto. Finally I am released from the suffocating embrace.

"Ik-kun, Ik-kun, this is the Infinite Stratos Workshop of Shinonono Tabane, the super duper genius inventor! And you will be testing ISCA!"

That... sounds ominous, particularly since I remember ARUS, the system that got me into this mess in the first place. I'm not angry at Tabane-nee, well not anymore at any rate; she couldn't know that a malfunctioning old invention would be stolen and miraculously start working: albeit permanently. The thing that is worrying me is the 'testing' bit.

"What is ISCA?"

She beams proudly.

"It's the acronym for the 'Infinite Stratos Creation Array! In basic terms, it constructs an Infinite Stratos base frame and core ideal for the pilot, and then the pilot can customise the frame with weapons and the like!"

"So why is it being tested?"

"Because it was made on the same wavelength as ARUS, so it's never worked on anyone before! But since ARUS worked on you, I am 90% certain that there will be a similar response. Data, oh lovely data, come to me!"

I am rather hesitant, understandably so, and glance around for any glimpse of where this thing is. Suddenly I get a shivery feeling from behind my back. Spinning around Tabane-nee is pointing a... remote control or something at me...!

"Game, ON!"

**ANAYLSIS: COMPLETE**

**CONFIGURING DATA...**

**DATA CONFIRMED**

Oh kami, this is exactly the same as last time!

**SYNCHRONIZING TO SUBJECT: ORIMURA ICHIKA**

**COMPARING CODE...**

**DATA IS BEING OVERWRITTEN...**

**UPDATE COMPLETE: ISCA IS NOW AVAILABLE!**

Just what data was overwritten? I don't feel any different but that might not be a good sign – my brain might have been altered, or it might be a good sign - if it's working correctly! I really don't know what to do! Being subjected to the attendance book wielded by Chifuyu-nee might have actually been the lesser of the two evils.

**INITIATE ISCA?**

**YES  
NO**

Well I'm here now so... I reach out and tap yes. I blame Chifuyu-nee for making me lose too many brain cells. I can't figure a way out of this! What follows is an extremely odd and uncomfortable tingling as a scanning mechanism activates. Then and only then a variety of images of different types of Infinite Stratos start to flash before my eyes, the scanners recording my every response.

I hate to admit it but it is fascinating... Piece by piece, like a 3-D jigsaw puzzle, a basic frame assembles itself before my eyes. A beautiful, pure white, like snow is the dominant colour, trimmed in gold and blue. The legs and arms are armoured, as is usual the torso is left exposed, so that the armour will not interfere with the Infinite Stratos's sensing of the pilots health, and vital organs. The most surprising feature is the wings that spread out from the shoulders.

**Testing Infinite Stratos Compatibility...**

**Resulting Score: 90%: You have gained 90 IS Points!**

**Tutorial: IS Points can be used to purchase upgrades for your Infinite Stratos. These upgrades include weapons, statistic enhancements, equalizer slots and one-off abilities.**

100%! I have to admit I'm impressed... with myself... which is actually rather arrogant... so let's just say it's a pleasant surprise...

**Byakushikki begins with: First Shift:**

**Statistics**

**400 Shield Points**

**600 Energy Points**

**800 Speed Points**

**Equalizer Slots**

**Yukihira Nigata (Second Snowflake): Fold Out Armour Version**

**One-Off Abilities**

**Reiraku Byakuya**

**Barrier Void Attack**

**Ignition Boost**

**All standard Infinite Stratos equipment such as PIC and the Hyper Sensor is included by default**

This is rather impressive, though rather impractical. First off the statistics are in standard Infinite Stratos standard form. I know that the average 2nd Generation Infinite Stratos has a total of 1500 points, distributed across shield, energy, and speed points. The total for Byakushikki is 1800, meaning that this is a 3rd Generation Infinite Stratos.

It also has 3 One-Off abilities in its first shift, an incredibly rare occurrence, further solidifying the fact that this is not only a 3rd Generation, it is advanced even beyond the standard for those. It's just a pity that the weaponry has suffered as a result... I only have one equalizer slot. But it is equipped with the weapon that Chifuyu-nee used, which is a great honour... I'll just have to make sure that I don't shame her name!

Still, having only a single melee weapon is rather awkward to fight with, particularly if Cecilia is a ranged type – she could empty my shield points before I even managed to land a hit! So the first priority should be for me to gain a ranged weapon.

**Equalizer Shop:**

**An Equalizer Slot: 10 IS Points**

Since each equalizer slot will hold a single weapon I really should get several of these... I guess that three will do for now, I can always get more later on after all, if I have any points left!

**Gained: Equalizer x (3)  
Lost: IS Points (30)**

Alright... now that I have some slots to spare I'll head over to the weapons section.

**Weapons Shop:**

**[Ranged]  
[Mid-Ranged]  
[Melee]**

Ranged it is... Having been taken to a rather long list I begin to browse through guns, bows, fans, projectile weapons, and so on and so forth. There is even a whip blade which doubles as a sword! I have to admit that it was tempting... maybe if there is a leftover slot?

In the end for long range combat I first decide on a chain gun, which can be both a ranged and a mid-ranged weapon. The gun is capable of metal rounds with high piercing damage; however the pilot can choose to link the arrowhead shaped bullets together to form a long chain which extends from the barrel of the gun, and through us of a mild electric current the chain can be manipulated to wrap around an enemy to bind them. This chain may also be retracted, pulling the bound enemy's Infinite Stratos into range for Yukihira Nigata to be used!

**Gained: Chain Gun: Shirozuki (White Moon)  
Lost: IS Points (14)**

I also pick a laser rifle, which is able to shoot beams. However the pilot is able to control the speed of the beams as well as the intensity of their power. In theory this means that I could fire a slow shot first, and a faster one second, meaning that the second shot would collide with the second, this would cause it to rebound, potentially hitting an enemy pilot from behind. Of course that would take a lot of skill: that I currently do not have, but in the future...

**Gained: Laser Rifle: Sumisora (Clear Sky)  
Lost: IS Points (12)**

Now that Byakushikki is newly equipped with two ranged weapons, I am left with 34 points, and a single open equalizer slot. I think that another sword would probably be my best option, just a more defensive one than Yukihira Nigata, which would have to rely on the pilot's skill to reflect beams, which in turn would require an exceptional amount of talent and practice. With that in mind I select my final weapon.

**Gained: Beam Sabre: Chouhane (Butterfly Wing)  
Lost: IS Points (14)**

Chouhane is a fluctuating energy blade which has a hilt shaped like a butterfly wing. In closed form the beam is like that of a katana, but when activated it spreads out into a fan shape. Furthermore the energy fluctuations allow for the activated form to give out a mid-range energy wave which can deflect long range attacks. It can still fluctuate in closed form as well, so I can apply more pressure to a blow, and change directions of said blows quicker. All in all I am quite pleased with my choices.

And I still have 20 points left! In the end I decide to spend them on 200 Points to raise the Energy and Speed Statistics of Byakushikki by 100 each, and it's Shield Points by 50. Apparently since Byakushikki is an offensive type Shield Points cost twice as much to increase, while Speed Points only cost half as much. Energy Points are normal.

Looking at my finished Infinite Stratos I feel a rush of pride. I take a quick glance at the final status of Byakushikki.

**Byakushikki begins with: First Shift:**

**Statistics**

**450 Shield Points**

**700 Energy Points**

**900 Speed Points**

**Equalizer Slots**

**Yukihira Nigata (Second Snowflake): Sword**

**Shirozuki (White Moon) : Chain Gun**

**Sumisora (Clear Sky): Laser Rifle**

**Chouhane (Butterfly Wing) : Beam Sabre**

**One-Off Abilities**

**Reiraku Byakuya**

**Barrier Void Attack**

**Ignition Boost**

**All standard Infinite Stratos equipment such as PIC and the Hyper Sensor is included by default**

**Confirm Final Infinite Stratos Byakushikki?**

**YES  
NO**

I pick yes, and the screens around me fade... but Byakushikki does not...

**Authors End Note: How do you all like Byakushikki and its new weapons? I tried not to make Ichika overpowered; rather I would say that he has the same equipment level of Laura Bodewig, but none of the experience. Any feedback would be appreciated! Next up... Chifuyu's anger and the fight with Cecilia!**


End file.
